guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Oppressive Gaze
combo:' a good combination if you are a n/me is useing effeeble then useing epidemc to spread the weakness without sacrificeing any health then you can gain the full benifit of this skill --Gene195 18:59, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :Or you could do the sensible thing and use Enfeebling blood :-/ — Skuld 19:10, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::And what if they move out of adjacent range in that extra second you give them? 67.162.10.70 19:25, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::It takes 1s to cast enfeeble, 0.75s for aftercast, then 0.25s to cast epidemic. --Fyren 19:28, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::::At the exact start of the weakness, there is .75 aftercast, .25 cast time, and a .75 aftercast for epidemic itself. Whereas with enfeebling blood, you can start exactly when the aftercast ends giving less time to react. But then again OG spike teams usually have a seperate enfeebler/spikers. M s4 19:47, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::::His point was that EB was poor because the target can move away. If the moment you start casting enfeeble the target moves away, it's the same. --Fyren 19:58, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::I feel that useing enfeebleing blood is stupid its cast time would be approx equal to epidemic+enfeebe the energy cost would be the same and the aoe is the same(i think i didnt bother to test)... not to mention if you use epidemic on a creature geting piled by a warrior with sever and gash thats gonna spread them to other targets too rather then just adding weakness. the only thing that enfeebleing blood has on epidemic is its 1 skill slot insted of 2 wich when you add in the 10% life sac is it realy worth it?.--Gene195 20:41, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Yes but as soon as they figure it out, you them extra warning. And the weakness has a chance of being removed before it is spread. M s4 21:36, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::True but in pve monsters do not react to the skills you use so they wont realise your casting epidemic and move. as for it being removed the chances are unlikely since epidemic can be used extremely fast its hard to beat that with conditon removeal spells. adjecent adjecent to me or to target foe? :Target Silver Sunlight 07:06, 16 May 2007 (CDT) FoC Oppressive Gaze >>>>>>>>>>> FoC. It's sad. :That's true... i've never noticed it before Silver Sunlight 07:12, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::Hmmm...it does less damage, but steals more health! (I think)...poor Feast of Corruption, nobody loves you. --image:Necromancer-icon-small.pngSkax459 18:03, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :::Just looking back on it: (I wish I knew how to make tables): ::::FoC 15nrg 2s 20re // 16...67 Shadow // Steals 8...34 on hexed ::::Gaze 15nrg 2s 7re // 5...41 Damage (untyped) // Steals 15...39 on weakened ::::--image:Necromancer-icon-small.pngSkax459 18:09, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ahhhhhahahaha that skill icon looks like a fat guy Huh,...I hope they keep the changes. It was always annoying to have to take Enfeebling Blood just to get this to work - it needs a sac and is in Curses instead of Blood. However, since this now works at v50%, I would say it combines nice with Shadow Strike and Lifebane Strike which work at ^50%. (T/ ) 02:29, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :The note about Enfeebling Blood should be removed...I'm afraid to touch it though 24.71.223.142 04:28, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Why? Think someone is going to rape you if you do? --Blue.rellik 04:38, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::He just doesn't want to screw something up by accident. Wiki code is more complicated then it seems if you don't know it.-- igathrashTalk^ 05:14, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Not really --Blue.rellik 11:18, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::No more OG Blood Spike :( --Wakka 11:16, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I believe you meant ^_^. Blood spike was boring. 69.40.242.12 20:07, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Guys.... it's Weakness AND below 50%... in other words, it got nerfed and still needs Enfeebling Blood to effect a group of enemies below 50% health. 69.119.169.41 02:48, 11 November 2007 (UTC) : I readded the note and changed the description. Two requirements for this skill just sucks. Zefir 04:30, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, well, whoever first edited the template really had me hopeful for a moment. Damn this skill is POS now :( (T/ ) 06:03, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::15 energy for a double conditional life steal is just a bad idea Zefir 16:10, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Overnerved Well, 15 energy, 2 sec cast, double conditional... this is a bad joke. Blood was already sad enough. :Well, it was a non-elite FoC anyways. And it was powerful... O_o -- -- (s)talkpage 18:30, 13 November 2007 (UTC) GG AT SoG!!! ROFL! Oh my god, This has been nerf batted so hard its not even funny. To much Anet, To much. ::Destroyed by anerf. :::I vote for LAME tag. I can't add it myself though, not because wikicode is new and different, but because I have amnesia (really, i'm just scared Blue will get angry with me, and suggest I might be raped) ; )Konradishes 12:31, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Lol Is it just me, or does the guy in the picture look like David Cook? 22:38, 24 May 2008 (UTC)